moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Anton Vukanovic
|Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Male |Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = Adult |Row 4 title = Status |Row 4 info = |Row 5 title = Positions |Row 5 info = Lead Scout of the Iron Regiment(Former) Lead Investigator of the Lordaeron Royal Army Intelligence(Former) Captain of the Bloodhound Company |Row 6 title = Class |Row 6 info = Rogue |Row 7 title = Epithet |Row 7 info = None known |Row 8 title = Affiliations |Row 8 info = |Row 9 title = Relatives |Row 9 info = None (abandoned as child)}}Sir Anton Vukanovic is a Lordaeronian man who served in the Royal Army before the Scourging of Lordaeron. Born in the capital city, Anton became an orphan at a very early age, causing him to become a street rat. He became a proficient thief, eventually being picked up by one of the city's many crime syndicates. At nineteen, he was arrested for the attempted theft of a priceless artifact and ratted on by Six-Finger Lenny. Vukanovic was given the choice of a military life in exchange for his freedom, thus he join the Royal Army under the 42nd Infantry Regiment, also known as the Iron Regiment. He served for three years before being allowed to leave early, but elected to stay. He was transferred to the intelligence division of the army, but in an official capacity served as lead scout for the Iron Regiment. Given the task to hunt down Cult of the Damned cultists, Vukanovic became increasingly amoral about his methods employed against those suspected cultists. Likening his job to an inquisition, Anton became dissatisfied with the Kingdom of Lordaeron and ultimately purely viewed his job as a job rather than protecting the citizens of Lordaeron from some sort of evil and out of a sense of nationalism, unlike his team. After the fall of Lordaeron, Anton went south and served in the Alliance military. Personality Anton is a man who comes off as jovial and carefree when not on duty; he is a fan of the drink, particularly liquor and loves to gamble. However, he understands moderation and has dedicated a large portion of his mind in self-control over everything about him with few exceptions. When on duty or given a task, however, his jovial nature is stripped from him and he takes on a more firm, serious demeanor. He seeks to get the job done in whatever way possible, sometimes believing in a 'the ends justify the means' attitude. Anton is amoral and takes a neutral stance on most things. He's indifferent to killing, though typically tries to find a way to justify the murder. He's against sexual violence and the harm of children. He's not particularly loyalt to anyone nor particularly nationalistic, though he does seem to favor retaking Lordaeron from the Forsaken. Appearance Anton is a man of average height and is more on the lighter side, having a need to always be running. His stature is not to be taken lightly, however; he has a hidden strength through the trials and tribulations that he has faced over the years of his life. His jet black hair has not a single grey hair, indicating that he’s still a man untouched by age. He keeps his hair trimmed and well-kept, preferring it on the shorter side. His beard is also well-maintained and covers his face well. He has a scar that starts from the edge of his nose down the right side of his face and ends under his jaw, interrupting his beard. The scar itself seems old, as even the hair seems to be growing back or over it. If one were to strip him of his armor, his well-toned body would show that he is the product of strife. Scar tissue covers his body; from sword to dagger to axe, all have hit him at one point of the other. There are a few burn scars, indicating that he has tangoed with a mage or two, but there is one in particularly the looks out of place. On his right shoulder there is a dark pattern where shadow magic has licked and scarred him forever, likely in his fight against the Cult of the Damned. His weapons are simplistic in nature. On his hips are either twin daggers or twin swords, both forged with steel by the Dwarves who often visited Lordaeron. on his back hips are twin revolvers, strapped in tightly. Lastly, there can sometimes be a simplified rifle on his back. The sights seem iron, but with the man the way he is, who is to know whether or not he’s a good shot? His armor varies from time and place, but there is one common armor he can be seen in: his white armor. A combination of brown and white leather and cloth, it is able to effectively give him the mobility he needs and still be somewhat protected in hand-to-hand combat. It comes with a hood and mask, both made of cloth. Relationships Aberdeen Katz Though Anton has had many lovers in the past, he never classified them as anything other than fleeting sexual partners. He maintained these 'friendships with benefits' statues with many men and women in order to facilitate his release and stave off his cowardice when it came to his abandonment issues. This, however, all changed with when he met Aberdeen Katz. Though not initially knowing when they met, Aberdeen would very quickly make a large impact on Anton's life. Where Anton is amoral and tends to remove himself from moral situations, Aberdeen brings him back in and forces him to take a humanitarian and humanist approach to situations that he would otherwise never consider or take. Frequently out hunting the cultists of the world, he finds himself frequently thinking about Aberdeen when not occupied with his work. In his heart of hearts, he denied the love he had been feeling for a long while until he was captured and wrongly jailed by the League of Lordaeron. Knowing that there was a possibility that he could have been executed for his actions, he immediately began to regret telling Aberdeen how he really felt. After being released, his first actions were to find Aberdeen as soon as possible. Once he did, he spent a long night with her, asking her to marry him and professing his true, genuine feelings to her. Though both knew that they were lustful, they committed to an open marriage know that they would only love each other and never anyone else. Likely unknown to Aberdeen, Anton keeps a picture of her in his pocketwatch in order to remember that he has his "pudgy princess" to return home to. Zedis Darkshield A High Elf in Anton's former task force, Zedis was principal among Anton's loves for a long time. He was often described as feminine, but his brutal efficiency in interrogation led to the task force's all-time record in hunting down cultists. Though Zedis and Anton have grown apart, the two still come together and lay with each other on occasion. =History= ---- Childhood Anton grew up a street rat in the Capital City. Not initially knowing how to read, he self-taught himself when he became a teenager while he committed petty crimes in order to continue feeding himself. He caught the eye of local syndicates who trained him in the ways of being a thief. The underworld was kind to Anton, but it was only a matter of time before he was abandoned. When an operation went south, the syndicate that Anton worked for fingered him; he was arrested and tried and given the opportunity to work off his crimes in the military. Otherwise, he faced a long time in jail. Knowing that the criminal underworld had given him up, he chose the military. Little did he know that that decision would be the best one of his life thus far. Royal Army of Lordaeron Military life did not initially suit Anton. Being part of a national army was not something he particularly enjoyed; he was not the nationalistic sort of person and felt forced to join as the only other option was jail time. But overtime the life grew on Anton and his martial skills -- hand-to-hand combat and long-ranged combat -- impressed his superiors. He was eventually transferred to the intelligence and scouting division, used in tandem both on and off campaigns. The Intelligence division trained and used Anton for much of the covert operations in the name of the Crown. When there was political turmoil afoot, Anton helped lead the charge in the underhanded dealings and was often dispatched for assassination and infiltration, though that was not his main duties. Officially, Anton was knighted and became one of the lead scouts for the Royal Army of Lordaeron. Due to this official status, it was expect that Anton lead men and women in the field when out on campaign against the Orcs after the Second War. After a few years of relative peace, Anton was transferred to the personal retinue of Prince Arthas for a short stint of time. After the Battle of Andorhal, however, Anton was transferred back into the Royal Army proper in order to facilitate the hunting down of members of the Cult of the Damned. This duty took priority over all other tasks and Anton was given a task force because of it. Anton's task force consisted of a total of five men -- himself, Edgar Malasovic, Silas Goodman, Zedis Darkshield, and David Paraam. The five men all grew as friends and comrades as they began to hunt down cultists, but Zedis and Anton grew especially close -- though not official, the two began to lay with one another regularly. Lordaeron's Fall After Lordaeron truly fell, Anton and his task force moved south knowing that the most powerful warlord of the area -- Grand Marshal Garithos -- was certainly not fit for command, especially considering he had an Elf, Zedis, in his force. Instead, they moved into Stromgarde and took to banditry and competed with other criminal forces. After a time, Anton's band dwindled down until it was just he and Zedis. The two decided to give up their life of crime and go south to Stormwind. Both formally entered into Stormwind's service, but Zedis became a scout for the King's legions and Anton a cultist and witch hunter. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Rogues Category:Criminals Category:Remnant of Lordaeron Category:Lordaeronian